


Все живое

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Lives, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Infinity Wars, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Иногда смерть - это только начало.Автор идеи -Loki (secretlytodream)Написано для Marvel Fests "Война до Бесконечности-2017"





	Все живое

***

Вокруг еще гремели взрывы и свистели выстрелы. Бой продолжался так, словно ничего не изменилось, ничего не случилось, все было как всегда, привычный расклад – свои и чужие, привычная расстановка сил – чужих в разы больше… Бой кипел на земле и в небе, давно уже превратившись из продуманного и просчитанного действа в безумную мясорубку. Так бывало нередко, так бывало и в новом веке и в старом, и они уходили с потерями, всякий раз справляясь, перестраиваясь, обращая себе на пользу любой перевес.  
Но теперь все шло не так. Все уже изменилось, и, несмотря на плотную взвесь дыма и гари в воздухе, оглушительный шум помех в коммуникаторе и рев инопланетных тварей со всех сторон, Стив как-то удивительно ясно и сразу понял, осознал, что именно видит.  
Длинную, точно зависшую в воздухе очередь раскаленных вспышек, выпущенных из пасти многоглазого, многоногого чудовища. Щит, летящий слишком медленно и далеко рикошетом после неловкого броска.  
И Баки, несущегося наперерез.  
Время не замедляло хода. Баки рухнул в пыль, и Стив упал рядом с ним, едва заметив щит, вернувшийся в руку.  
– Стив, – улыбнулся Баки.  
Из уголка рта у него шла кровь. Из множества ран – тоже. Крови было так много. Стив никогда не задумывался о том, сколько ее может вытечь из одного человека. Никогда не видел, чтобы столько текло из живого.  
– Господи, Бак… – шепнул он, опускаясь рядом. – Зачем?..  
– Стив, – позвал Баки. – Стив.  
– Я здесь, – Стив вцепился в него; потянул к себе, приподнимая. Он, конечно, ошибся, разве Баки мог умереть вот так? – Я здесь, я здесь, Баки, я с тобой. Держись…  
Ладони почти мгновенно сделались мокрыми и скользкими, лицо Баки в этом черно-красном месиве казалось ярко-белым пятном.  
– Побудь со мной, ладно?  
– Конечно. Сейчас. Давай поднимемся, я…  
– Погоди, Стив.  
Баки смотрел отчаянно; его трясло.  
– Старик, мне страшно.  
– Не бойся, Бак. Сейчас мы тебя подлатаем...  
Баки мотнул головой, задыхаясь, частя еле слышно:  
– Черт. Стив, это все. Все. Слушай, приятель, я не хочу. Я не хочу умирать, представляешь, в первый раз за столько лет в самом деле не хочу…  
– Бак, помолчи, – попросил его Стив, гладя по голове. – Сделаешь себе хуже.  
– Стив. Я бы не смог без тебя дальше. Вот зачем. Дело всегда в тебе. Я никогда не думал, что у нас есть шанс. Не надеялся. Только недавно…  
– Баки.  
– ...только начал. Решил, что впереди целая жизнь. Но без тебя она ничего не стоит, Стив. Не пропусти ее. Обещай.  
Стив похолодел. Сознание поплыло; тело Баки на руках, его голова на коленях тяжелели так ощутимо, но он не мог поверить в это. Баки потянулся к его лицу.  
– Ты дал мне все это, Стив. Будущее. Надежду. Только ты можешь дать ее другим. Не меняйся. Пожалуйста.  
– Ты проследишь за этим, Баки. Все будет как ты захочешь, только останься со мной сейчас… Баки! Баки! Не отключайся, подожди, не спи, останься со мной, останься со мной…  
Баки не ответил. Он смотрел мимо, ладонь, едва коснувшись щеки Стива, упала на грудь. Стив потряс его, сильнее, позвал громче, и продолжал звать, уже понимая, что звать некого.  
Потом рядом послышалось еще что-то: тихий горестный вздох, не похожий на его собственный скулящий вой, и Стив заметил Тони, подошедшего очень близко.  
Вокруг было тихо. Оседали пыль и пепел. Поодаль горели останки чудовища. Тони стоял над Стивом, протягивая руку в закопченной перчатке, и смотрел почти круглыми темными глазами, слишком яркими, слишком блестящими на сером лице. Он не говорил ни слова – просто тянул руку, точно не решаясь притронуться. Точно боясь: и за Стива, и его самого разом.  
Это отрезвило.  
Стив с усилием разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы, рвавшие черную куртку, вцепившиеся в пропитанные кровью волосы. Осторожно закрыл уже неживые глаза. Баки не успел смежить веки. Но и теперь он не походил на спящего. И когда Стив поднялся на ноги, ухватившись за ладонь Тони; и когда поднял Баки на руки и понес, не видя вокруг ничего и никого, кроме осторожно ведшей его красно-золотой фигуры; и когда, наконец, опустил – не на пол джета, на сиденье, – и весь перелет неотрывно смотрел в спокойное, разгладившееся и помолодевшее лицо, а рядом, обнявшись, беззвучно плакали Наташа и Ванда, Баки не спал. И потому у Стива не возникало порыва разбудить его. В горле стоял ком и глаза жгло, но слез не было. Как будто они уже истощились.

Утро похорон выдалось очень холодным.  
В облаках выдыхаемого пара они стояли одни на безлюдном кладбище. Стив понятия не имел, как Тони удалось это провернуть. О том, что Зимний Солдат пал в бою, стало известно еще в субботу вечером, и все воскресенье СМИ сходили с ума, наперегонки анонсируя тематические передачи, спекулируя молчанием обитателей Башни; кто-то пытался держать лицо, кто-то выдвигал безумные теории с участием знакомых богов и пришельцев, и на фоне приспущенных флагов тут и там белели надписи БАКИБАРНСЖИВ.  
Стив замечал все это краем сознания: лики чужого горя в этот единственный раз не трогали его, не задевали. Слишком глубоко было собственное. Куда важнее было то, что никто, ни одна живая душа здесь и сейчас не нарушала уединения и тишины. И рядом были только свои. Те немногие, кто знал Баки и любил его.  
На поредевшей листве деревьев, на жухлой траве серебрился иней, покрывая все вокруг белесой патиной, на фоне которой пронзительно-яркими казались собранные венками васильки и незабудки. Синие цветы у гроба, синяя куртка, похожая на ту, трофейную. Куда теплее, чем в безликом черном костюме. В жизни Баки и так было слишком много черного…  
И теперь там, под крышкой, он лежал в этой синей куртке на белой подкладке, как в сугробе. Стив так и не смог взглянуть ему в лицо во время прощания, отводил сухие болящие глаза, пока гроб не закрыли.  
Тони и Сэм взяли его под руки, отводя прочь, и он понял, что церемония закончилась. Все закончилось. Белый камень – имя и даты – утопал в синих цветах.  
Он не слышал чужих слов, ни одного не проронил сам. Тони был бледен, лицо Сэма казалось сизым, точно и он заиндевел здесь, среди могил.  
– Как ты? – все-таки спросил он, когда все медленной вереницей уже покидали кладбище.  
Тони навострил уши. Все еще опасался – все они опасались друг за друга. Только это никого не могло уберечь.  
– Плохо, – сдавленно произнес Стив. – Я – плохо.  
Тони покрепче сжал его локоть.  
– Если хочешь, знаешь, убраться отсюда подальше, или еще что-то, только скажи, – произнес он.  
– Мы с тобой, брат, – кивнул Сэм.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Я никуда не побегу, – сказал он. – Я дал обещание…  
– Я слышал твое обещание, – перебил его Тони. – Никому не станет легче, если ты снова отправишься на подвиги и кинешься под первую же пулю, какая тебя…  
Сэм напрягся, но Стив даже не сбился с шага.  
– Этого не случится, Тони, – шепнул он. – Я обещал ему.  
Пошел снег.

***

Лежать было мягко и холодно, вокруг – темно и тихо.  
Смертный страх еще сдавливал горло. Заплаканный Стив смотрел сверху вниз, придерживая под затылок, кровь частыми толчками била из тела – только что он валялся в грязи на поле боя и отчаянно не хотел умирать, и нес что-то бессвязное, хотя сказать нужно было всего одно.  
Он не успел.  
Баки открыл глаза, но темнота не рассеялась. Он попытался подняться...  
И ударился лбом. Поднял руку, ощупью находя близкое препятствие. Провел вверх и вниз, куда смог достать.  
Первой мыслью было – возвращение в криокамеру. Но под руки не попадались ни стекло, ни металл, ни пластик. Холод не лишал дыхания, не обжигал кожу и легкие. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука.  
Где он? Сколько прошло времени? Ответов, способных его успокоить, не находилось. Он лежал в темноте – мозг не желал осознавать этого, мысль никак не выходило додумать до конца – _в гробу_. Чувствовал жесткие мелкие складки синтетической обивки под пальцами, странный горьковатый запах – лак, отдушка, что-то еще... Невидимая теснота сдавила горло накатившим ужасом, Баки шумно выдохнул и что было сил ударил вперед и вверх левым плечом.  
Крышка не поддалась. Но плечо пронзила такая боль, что из глаз посыпались искры. Баки рефлекторно обхватил его правой ладонью – и не ощутил под рукой металла. От прикосновения стало больнее – похоже, удар был слишком сильным, он что-то повредил там...  
Что-то живое.  
Левое плечо больше не было металлическим. И рука, запоздало сообразил он, тоже. Он тщательно ощупал ее еще раз, от кисти до ключицы – ошибки быть не могло, левая рука снова была при нем, горячая, живая. Хрупкая. Он ничего не сломал, но от удара тело ныло, и к локтю волнами расходилась боль.  
– Эй, – позвал Баки. – Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит? Выпустите меня! Я жив!  
Жив ли? Кто стал бы класть в гроб живого? Лицо Стива снова возникло перед глазами. Безумная тварь, стрелявшая во все стороны бронебойной дрянью, чуть его не продырявила. Но ничерта у нее не вышло. Баки подставился, и продырявили его.  
Но боли не было. Он провел ладонями по животу и бокам, ища признаки оставленных ран. Но под плотной короткой курткой собственное тело казалось целым и невредимым.  
Баки закричал снова, забарабанил по крышке, но ответа не услышал. Дышать делалось труднее – но он уже слабо понимал это. Осознав, что никто не откликнется, он замолотил кулаками в одну точку: раз за разом, разбивая костяшки, неумолчно крича, пока не раздался треск – он не был уверен, треснул это замок на крышке или кости. А потом ему на лицо посыпалась земля.  
Баки не смог бы сказать с уверенностью, орал ли он что-то еще или просто бил и бил не переставая, пока крышка не приподнялась, пока он не протиснулся вон, обдирая плечи и спину сквозь куртку, неловко вывернув ноги, не ориентируясь в пространстве и ничего не видя перед собой и вокруг.  
Земля продолжала осыпаться.  
Что если ему привиделось все это, вдруг полоснула жуткая мысль. Что если всей этой жизни не было у него – а был только долгий бред перед смертью. Что если и смерть тоже – чей-то очередной опыт, и кто-то снаружи наблюдает за ним сейчас: незрячим и не ведающим, что творится вокруг.  
Отчаянно хотелось дышать. Баки загребал и загребал холодную, сухую землю перед лицом, толкал ее вниз, себе под ноги, а она все сыпалась на лоб, в глаза, набивалась в волосы. Пальцы начали коченеть.  
Этого не могло быть. Он жил, он _выжил_ , он был свободен – и ни в каком сумасшедшем бреду не сумел бы придумать себе более страшной жизни. И более счастливого финала.  
Стив остался в живых. И все остальное – включая боль, и смертный ужас, и темноту пробуждения в могиле – стремительно теряло значение.  
Потом рыть стало труднее. На лицо перестал сыпаться сухой порох, пальцы заскребли плотное, неподатливое. Кровь колотилась в ушах, дыхания не хватало; не хватало воздуха, и накатила новая душная волна паники. Он задыхался от забивавшей ноздри земли, подумал вдруг – что если он роет не вверх, что если он останется здесь и задохнется через минуту, через две, что если…  
В эту секунду левая ладонь ушла в холодную, ветреную пустоту, и запястья коснулось что-то влажное.  
Снег.  
Баки рванулся вперед с сиплым ревом – на остатках страха и сил – и вынырнул.  
Снаружи было сумрачно и ясно. Тусклый свет луны, висевшей у самого края горизонта, показался нестерпимо ярким после кромешной тьмы. Баки зажмурился и дышал, кашляя, выбравшись по грудь из рыхлой, еще не слежавшейся земли.  
Голова начала и перестала кружиться. Горько-сладкий ледяной воздух выстудил легкие, высушил выступившие слезы, и Баки открыл глаза.  
Снег, присыпавший все вокруг, лежал тонким слоем сухой крупы у свежей могилы. Земля, которую разбросал Баки, на его фоне казалась черной. Увядшие цветы валялись в ней, уже подмерзшие, но белый камень выглядел совсем новым. Баки потянулся к нему, ища опору.  
Теперь он, наконец, видел и собственные руки. Живые: и правую, и левую. Из-под ногтей, забитых землей, шла кровь, костяшки были стесаны до мяса и как будто не спешили заживать, но он их почти не чувствовал. Кисти онемели. От запястий к плечам растекалась пульсирующая боль. Левое плечо слушалось плохо – и, когда Баки попробовал перенести на него вес, руку точно прострелило. Он вскрикнул и выругался.  
Дальше он двигался осторожно, оберегая разодранные ладони, опираясь на локти, тянул и тянул себя из-под земли, думая только том, чтобы оказаться на поверхности целиком.  
Он был жив.  
Это по-прежнему не укладывалось в голове.  
Небо на востоке начало понемногу бледнеть, когда Баки прочел на надгробии собственное имя, оценил разброс между первой датой и последней. Он привалился к камню спиной, вытянул ноги, откинул голову, и его разобрал смех.  
Он не понимал, над чем смеется. Что произошло. Что вернуло его – и куда подевались силы, ушедшие вместе с бионической рукой. В нем не было больше ни металла, ни сыворотки? Возможно, не было чего-то еще. Главного, что в дрянных фильмах и книгах отнимают у восставших покойников.  
Он хохотал до слез, пока не заболели легкие и живот, пока истерический смех не превратился в надсадный кашель.  
Тогда он поднялся, опираясь о камень и стуча зубами от холода, и выпрямился. Что бы ни случилось, в чем бы ни была причина, по которой он оказался здесь, оставаться на краю разрытой могилы он не собирался.  
Поодаль под неторопливо светлеющим небом проступали темные очертания знакомой часовни. Грин-Вуд. Баки снова нервно хмыкнул. Он был почти дома.

Дойдя по аллее до ворот, он подумал было и в самом деле податься в пустую бруклинскую квартиру – но сразу отказался от этой идеи. Там не осталось ни вещей, ни запасов после того, как они со Стивом перебрались в Башню Старка. Даже если бы Баки удалось проникнуть в запертое покинутое жилье, там ему делать было нечего. Следовало разобраться, что с ним. Во что он превратился. Чем все закончилось для остальных. Сколько времени он пролежал так. Несколько дней? Или лет? Баки ничего не мог сказать точно. Разве что спросить того, кто скажет.  
Он огляделся. За оградой не было ни души; предрассветные сумерки понемногу бледнели. Баки осторожно вышел за ворота и зашагал по пустой улице, держась хорошо известного направления и радуясь, что хотя бы ноги слушались его как надо.  
Здесь, за пределами Манхэттена, главного магнита для всевозможных злодеев и психопатов, не было заметно ни следов разрушения, ни других свидетельств того, что рядом шли бои. Баки отмечал это почти неосознанно, скользя взглядом по попадавшимся на пути домам, мирно спящим в предутренней мгле. Впереди могло ждать что угодно, но здесь все было тихо, чисто, цело.  
И холодно. Баки вздохнул и на ходу обхватил себя за плечи. Ходьба согревала, но слабо. Попытавшись ускорить шаг, он начал уставать, учащенный пульс тупой болью отдавался в руках, к которым возвращалась чувствительность. Ладони саднило. До головокружения хотелось пить и есть.  
С Четвертой авеню он свернул на дорогу и пошел по обочине. Редкие автомобили проезжали мимо него, не замедляя хода – но ему и не нужны были попутчики. Паника первых минут уступила место холодному, тоскливому страху перед тем, что с ним стало. Что могло оживить его, что было вшито ему в подкорку помимо вербальных кодов, возвращавших Зимнего Солдата. Похоже, кто-то нашел способ возвращать его с того света. Только ли? Что если ему вообще не стоило приближаться к людям? А он шел прямиком туда, откуда бежать бы как можно дальше, унося в себе, возможно, бомбу с часовым механизмом.  
Баки передернуло. Упрямо переставляя ноги, ссутулившись и оберегая левую руку, он сам не заметил, как дотопал до Бруклинского моста, по которому уже спешили в утро ранние пташки. Их машины проносились мимо с шумом, который становился все слышнее, все ощутимее по мере его приближения к цели. Баки прошел мимо пешеходного подъема. Он повернул налево, только когда добрался до второго моста, точно что-то вело его, тянуло на невидимой привязи почти по прямой. Впереди, темнея силуэтами высоток на фоне розовеющего неба, лежал Манхэттен.

Восход застал его на середине центрального пролета.  
Вспыхнули бликами окна на верхних этажах небоскребов, по левую руку ярко заалели перекрытия оставшегося в стороне Бруклинского моста. Вода внизу из черной стала свинцово-серой. Свет потек по стенам высоток сверху вниз, и Баки ускорил шаг, торопясь добраться до места раньше, чем светлеющие улицы наводнятся людьми.  
На сходе с моста от него шарахнулся какой-то бродяга, выронив мятую газету. Баки подобрал ее и взглянул на дату. Четырнадцатое ноября две тысячи семнадцатого… было вчера? Выходило, что прошло всего четыре дня – Мстители еще не успели сойти с первых полос. На нескольких мелких фотографиях с разных ракурсов была снята разоренная Таймс-Сквер: поле последней схватки. Завалы уже почти разобрали. В один кадр попала до боли знакомая спина, сгорбленные широкие плечи под полуобвалившимся входом в здание, среди других, одетых в белые волонтерские жилеты. Баки моргнул, зачем-то сунул газету подмышку и пошел дальше.  
Прохожих было мало. Его не узнавали: пугаясь перепачканного землей лица и окровавленных ладоней, спешили разминуться, отойти в сторону. Баки шел по краю тротуара, держась поближе к затененным стенам домов. В одной из витрин он поймал собственное отражение и сбился с шага. Он и сам себя не узнал бы. Он провел ладонью по волосам, пряча грязное лицо, натянул рукава на сбитые и ссаженные костяшки, глянул в темное стекло еще раз. И замер. Над его отражением в витрине, судя по всему, книжного магазина белела наклеенная надпись:  
БАКИБАРНСЖИВ.  
– Не представляете, насколько, – хмыкнул он себе под нос и отвернулся.  
Но идти вперед стало немного легче.  
Солнечные лучи медленно ползли по стенам и крышам, тени мало-помалу из синих становились лиловыми. Но теперь впереди стало видно Башню Старка: та пылала выше всех зданий неохотно тускнеющей белой звездой.  
Идти быстрее уже не получалось; ноги начали заплетаться, голова шла кругом от горького холодного воздуха. Дрожь, поначалу незаметная, все усиливалась. Отдаленный шум машин гудел в ушах. Газету Баки где-то выронил – и заметил это, только оказавшись на ступеньках парадного входа в Башню.  
Он запоздало сообразил, что мог бы обогнуть ее и попасть внутрь через гаражи: так, как ходил обычно, избегая попадаться на глаза толпам посетителей и туристов. Но сейчас на площади перед входом было малолюдно. Кто-то прошел мимо него: торопливо, неровно простучали по мрамору каблуки. Пискнул замок. Баки поднял голову и поспешил следом – туда, где на него уже косилась охрана, пропустившая сотрудницу.  
Когда он дошел до дверей, те были открыты, а на пороге стоял весь наряд.  
– Сэр?  
– Джеймс Барнс, – хрипло сказал Баки. – Я, кажется, оставил пропуск в другой куртке.  
Лицо охранника вытянулось. Он отступил на шаг – и Баки прошел мимо него.  
Внутри было тепло; выдыхаемый воздух не вырывался облачками пара. Светлый холл первого этажа казался знакомым до последнего уголка и одновременно совершенно новым. Баки оглядел немноголюдное пространство. Те, кто смотрел на него в ответ, застыли кто где. Шелестели оброненные кем-то бумаги. Старенький уборщик нервно бил ладонью по кнопкам вызова лифтов. Девушка в окне кофейни снимала происходящее на сотовый.  
– Стой, – раздалось за спиной.  
Баки послушно замер.  
Возможно, он все-таки ошибся, подавшись сюда. Возможно, в нем прямо сейчас просыпалось что-то неизвестное, разбудившее его, позволившее выбраться и вернуться только чтобы навредить оставшимся в живых. Как бы там ни было, в окружении вооруженных людей, способных дать отпор, он чувствовал себя до странности комфортно.  
– Руки, шутник, – раздраженно велел охранник. – Чтобы я их видел. Гляди-ка, обе на месте. А кто ты такой, узнать нетрудно... Господи, да ты весь в крови!  
– Берт, – осторожно окликнул кто-то, – а он правда похож…  
– Приятель, – начал Баки, пока его хлопали по бокам и карманам, обыскивая. – Честное слово, я бы сам себе не поверил на твоем месте, но…  
В эту секунду все снова пришло в движение.  
Раскрылись створки ближайшего лифта. Охрана плотнее сомкнула кольцо вокруг Баки. Девушка из кофейни уронила сотовый в мойку. К лифту вслед за уборщиком спешно метнулись два абсолютно одинаковых клерка – а навстречу им, бледный, взъерошенный, в майке, покрытой неопознаваемыми пятнами, выбежал Тони.  
Долю секунды Баки с замиранием сердца верил, что следом за ним из лифта покажется Стив, но Тони был один, и Баки выдохнул с облегчением, которого сам от себя не ожидал. Его шатнуло. Появление Тони словно выключило в нем какой-то завод, на котором он последние несколько часов упорно переставлял ноги.  
– Что происходит?  
– Проникновение, мистер Старк, – отрапортовал Берт, когда Тони остановился в нескольких шагах от них и раздраженно уставился на Баки.  
– Ты кто такой? – требовательно спросил он. – Какого черта ты… При нем было оружие?  
– Нет, сэр. Оружия нет. Он говорит, что его зовут Джеймс Барнс, но...  
Взгляд Тони мигом скользнул к ладоням Баки, и он сощурился.  
– Слышал я, что он говорит. Вот только Барнса трудно с кем-то спутать. У него, видишь ли, гравировка «Старк-Индастриз» на левом запястье. Это если не считать дюжины лишних дырок...  
Баки помотал головой. Перед глазами поплыло.  
– Тони, – позвал он. – Это правда я. Надеюсь, что я… я не знаю, что произошло. Помоги. Пожалуйста.  
Тони шепотом выругался. Возможно, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но у Баки подломились колени, и он начал оседать на пол.  
– Барнс! – услышал он точно сквозь воду. – Да расступитесь, в конце концов. Сам разберусь... Эй, Баки. Проклятье, я уже подумал, это все бессонница. Иди-ка сюда...  
Баки тяжело оперся на подставленный локоть.  
– Спасибо, Тони...  
Придерживая за запястье и стараясь не касаться ободранной кисти, тот провел его через холл обратно к лифтам. И, когда створки за ними закрылись, выругался снова, на сей раз длинно и смачно.  
– Как знал, что не надо отпускать никого, – вздохнул он. – Даже если это в самом деле ты, закатить вечеринку придется попозже.  
– А где они? – тупо спросил Баки.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Кто где. Вижна угнал Стрендж, прочищает ему мозги где-то в горах. Бэннер и Бартон в Восточной Европе, там небольшая заварушка с очередным экспериментом, который вышел из-под контроля… – Тони бросил на Баки быстрый взгляд. – Роджерс помогает с эвакуацией в Сахимбе. С ним Сэм и Ванда.  
Баки помолчал.  
– Как долго я… – начал он, и Тони понимающе хмыкнул.  
– Сегодня среда, пятнадцатое ноября две тысячи семнадцатого. Не волнуйся, семидесяти лет на сей раз не прошло. Не то тебя бы встретил бы не я, а мои гипотетические дети, и они охренели бы куда сильнее.  
Они переглянулись.  
– Черт, Барнс. Живучий ты сукин сын. Как ты вообще… В смысле – _как_? Хотя, стоп, глупый вопрос. Как угодно. Ты в норме?  
– Это тоже глупый вопрос, Тони, – улыбнулся Баки и оперся спиной и затылком о стену лифта. Веки смыкались сами собой.  
– Подожди, не отключайся пока, – попросил Тони. – Сперва приведем тебя в порядок.  
– Сперва надо понять, что со мной, – заспорил Баки. – Ты можешь собрать данные?  
– Ну, знаешь, воскрешение из мертвых – не самое страшное, что может случиться, и не самое странное, с чем я сталкивался. Особенно учитывая, с кем мы подвизаемся. Боги, чародеи, еще черт знает кто…  
Баки поежился.  
– Не дергайся так. Всему этому наверняка есть объяснение. Мы его найдем. А пока – господи, Роджерса удар хватит, когда я ему позвоню… – Тони посмотрел на него. – Или хочешь сам?  
Баки вздохнул и покачал головой.  
– Не надо, не говори ему ничего. По крайней мере, пока он там.  
– Да ты с ума сошел. Ты просто не видел его, не видел, что с ним творилось все эти дни. Думаешь, почему он рванул куда подальше при первой же возможности? Кровь разогнать?  
– Нужно убедиться, что я не опасен.  
– Баки!  
– Тони, – устало отозвался Баки. – Ты знаешь, что я прав. И знаешь, что делать, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Тони сжал зубы и сердито глянул на него.  
– Но ты чист. Стрендж подтвердил это еще летом. А все, кто знал про твои коды, либо мертвы, либо на нашей стороне.  
Баки упрямо нахмурился.  
– А потом я восстал из мертвых. И не просто восстал, я… – он поднял левую руку, поморщившись от боли в плече, и показал Тони разбитую живую ладонь. – Тебе не кажется, что это меняет дело? Вдруг коды – это не все? Никто до сих пор не знает, ограничились ли эксперименты содержимым красной тетради, или было что-то еще. Кто… Кто констатировал смерть?  
– Чоу, – мрачно буркнул Тони, продолжая сверлить его хмурым недоверчивым взглядом. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Она бы не ошиблась.  
Баки кивнул и отвернулся. Зеркальная стена отражала перепачканное лицо, грязные спутанные волосы, покрытые землей и подсохшей кровью руки. Бывали дни, когда он выглядел страшнее. Но ему самому так страшно еще не бывало.  
– Пожалуйста, Тони, – попросил он. – Попробуй связаться со Стренджем еще раз.  
– Легко сказать, – вздохнул тот. – Ладно, сделаю. Буду в лаборатории вместе с завтраком, а ты пока иди к себе, смой это все… Справишься?

Тактильный сканер на входной двери сработал. Баки не стал задумываться над тем, почему его отпечаток не стерли из базы в первый же день: автоматика в таких вопросах, как правило, безжалостно пунктуальна.  
Внутри все осталось точь-в-точь как утром в субботу. Снаружи уже начинался ясный морозный день, и в окна лился яркий свет солнца. По ковру перед диваном в гостиной сонно ползал робот-уборщик, заканчивая свой нехитрый ритуал. Взглянув на него, Баки поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Он осторожно стянул грязные ботинки у самого порога, сбросил и оставил там же синюю куртку и только после этого быстро прошагал в ванную.  
Вода обжигала, стекая на дно ванны темными потоками, смывая грязь, землю, кровь и холодный пот. Горячо и болезненно пульсировало в плече, сбитые костяшки болели тоже, и, когда Баки принялся промывать ссадины, они снова закровоточили. Они были совсем свежими и болели, как свежие: заживление так и не началось. Он никак не мог осознать этого. Большую часть жизни боль сопровождала его почти постоянно: тянул к земле бионический протез, дергало электричество, он ловил пули и ножи и не всегда замечал это. Но теперь все было иначе. Кожу не ел зуд ускоренного исцеления, боль, то ослабевая, то нарастая снова, никуда не пропадала насовсем. Сгорбившись под душем и подставив плечи под струи воды, Баки уперся правой ладонью в стену ванной и поднес левую к глазам, силясь угадать, заметить, что же с ней не так.  
Это была его рука. Тонкие темные волоски на предплечье, голубоватые вены на запястье, россыпь ярких синяков тут и там. Гладкое плечо: ни шрамов, ни стыков. На нем вообще не осталось старых шрамов: все сошли, как не было. Только новые отметины, синяки и ссадины, пропадать не спешили. Он лизнул окровавленную костяшку. Привкус металла чувствовался слабо, на грани восприятия. Возможно, он просто чудился. Баки сплюнул; сжал и разжал кулак, чувствуя, как двигаются под кожей мышцы и кости. Средний палец сгибался и разгибался не полностью, и в суставе что-то неприятно похрустывало.  
– Что за черт, – проворчал Баки себе под нос. – Только-только приладили, и уже барахлит…

Отмывался он долго. Солнце в окнах гостиной поднялось выше; робот-уборщик исчез в своем углу. После горячего душа прохладный воздух в комнатах казался зябким, и Баки почти сразу снова замерз. Поежившись, он поспешил одеться, но озноб не уходил. К тому же, с новой силой давали знать о себе голод и жажда, которую один стакан воды не утолил, а больше не принимал желудок.  
И Тони ждал его в лаборатории. Но прежде чем отправиться вниз, Баки дошел до двери в комнаты Стива. Сам не зная зачем провел ладонью по сканеру замка. И уже не удивился, когда дверь открылась.  
Стив, судя по всему, тоже не появлялся у себя с субботы. Кругом было так же светло, чисто и тихо, как у Баки – но ощущалось пространство совсем иначе. Баки недолго постоял у порога, оглядывая аккуратную квартирку, покинутую в спешке общего сбора. Раскрытую книгу на низком столике у дивана. Блокнот на подоконнике. Неплотно закрытый платяной шкаф. Здесь даже воздух казался теплее. Комнаты Стива выглядели так, как и должны были: так выглядит дом, в который есть кому возвращаться.  
Баки тряхнул головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли, пытаясь перенять от Тони хоть малую часть его уверенности и надежды. Потом подошел к шкафу.  
Было странно вот так ходить по комнатам незваным гостем в отсутствие хозяина. Баки на ходу касался стен и вещей – обеими руками, теряя границу ощущений между простым осязанием и сознанием того, что все это вещи Стива. Отчего-то сжималось горло. Хорошо, что видеть его сейчас было некому.  
– Прости, приятель, – прошептал он и потянул за рукав самое плотное и теплое светло-серое худи, которое даже Стиву было слегка великовато. – Суровая необходимость.  
Натянув худи поверх собственных вещей, он утонул в тепле мягкого хлопка и, наконец, почувствовал, что согревается. 

В лаборатории упоительно пахло кофе, но от смеси запахов сыра и сдобы к горлу подкатила дурнота.  
– Не спрашивай, – попросил Баки, когда Тони вскинул брови, выразительно глянув на худи.  
Тот только рукой махнул. Он теперь был еще бледнее, чем ранним утром, а круги у него под глазами – еще темнее.  
– Смотри, что у нас есть, – объявил он, обводя рукой один из рабочих столов. – Завтрак подан!  
Баки оглядел впечатляющую гору сэндвичей, картонки с пиццей, пакеты с картошкой-фри – и вздрогнул, наконец, заметив Наташу, которая сидела за столом и жевала картошку.  
– Как ты называл меня в первый месяц нашего цивильного знакомства? – спросила она, не здороваясь.  
– «Красная угроза», – ровно ответил Баки. – На свой день рождения ты меня за это вздула.  
– Наташа, – укоризненно покачал головой Тони.  
Она и ухом не повела.  
– Кто круче стреляет, ты или Клинт?  
– Понятия не имею, – хмыкнул Баки. – Мы с ним решили это не выяснять.  
Уголок ее рта чуть дернулся.  
– Последнее, что ты сказал перед высадкой на Таймс-Сквер в субботу.  
Тони сердито засопел. Баки вздохнул, пространно выматерился – и вот теперь Наташа улыбнулась.  
– Привет, Барнс, – сказала она. – Похоже, слухи о твоей смерти несколько преувеличены?  
Баки попытался улыбнуться в ответ и не смог.  
– Пока не знаю. Может, я теперь чертов зомби, у которого даже гребаные царапины не зарастают.  
Она подошла и взяла его за правую руку. Нахмурилась при виде сбитой ссаженной кожи.  
– Когда это?  
– Часа в три утра, – сказал Баки. – До сих пор как свежие.  
Наташа сжала пальцами его запястье, слушая пульс.  
– По-моему, живой, – произнесла она задумчиво. – Покажи вторую?  
Баки приподнял полураскрытую левую ладонь. Плечо по-прежнему горело. Костяшка среднего пальца начала опухать. Наташа ощупывала кисть бережно, а предплечья едва коснулась сквозь рукав, тут же отдернув руку, когда Баки поморщился.  
Потом она обняла его: крепко, но осторожно. Как будто он в самом деле вернулся – просто вернулся откуда-то издалека.  
– Мне позвонил Тони, – обронила она. – Чоу тоже уже в курсе, но она прилетит только к вечеру. А до тех пор ты на нашем попечении.  
– И мы тоже кое-что можем, – закончил за нее Тони. – ПЯТНИЦА, данные начального сканирования.  
– Опасные для жизни повреждения отсутствуют, – ровно отозвалась ИскИн. – Пульс, кровяное давление и мозговая активность чуть выше нормы. Ушиб левого плечевого сустава, перелом третьей фаланги среднего пальца левой руки, множественные гематомы, обезвоживание, переохлаждение. Могу рекомендовать фиксирующие повязки, обильное питье, усиленное питание, немедленный прием анальгетика и трехдневный курс стимулятора иммунной системы.  
– То есть, – Баки запнулся, – я... человек?  
Пару секунд она растерянно молчала, потом медленно произнесла:  
– По всей совокупности типовых показателей, да, мистер Барнс. Сейчас ваши параметры соответствуют средним величинам для ваших роста, биологического возраста и физической подготовки.  
Баки и Наташа переглянулись.  
– А какие еще у тебя варианты? – поинтересовалась она вполголоса, и Баки почувствовал себя идиотом.  
– Но как же его чудо-зелье, самоисцеление и все остальное? – спросил Тони у ПЯТНИЦЫ.  
На этот раз она замолчала почти на целую минуту, и Баки снова начало потряхивать.  
– Необходим полный анализ крови, – неуверенно произнесла, наконец, ПЯТНИЦА. – Первичные признаки действия сыворотки суперсолдата не выявлены.  
– Хреново, – крякнул Тони. – Это значит, что ты теперь простой смертный… или, – он хмыкнул, – бессмертный, если принимать во внимание последние события.  
Баки покачал головой, чувствуя, как в ушах поднимается звон.  
– Нам нужен Стрендж или Ванда. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Как это могло случиться.  
– Баки, успокойся… – попросила Наташа, но он попятился, пока под колени не уперся низкий диван.  
– Нат, я умер и очнулся в гробу. Я бы и рад успокоиться, но не раньше, чем кто-нибудь докажет, что я имею на это право.  
Наташа бросила на него суровый взгляд сверху вниз.  
– У тебя нервы сдают, – сказала она. – Потому что ты очнулся в гробу. Такого даже со мной не случалось. И ты не ел и не пил с утра субботы, не удивительно, что ты еле на ногах стоишь.  
Она повернулась к Тони.  
– Я за аптечкой. А ты, – она покосилась на ломящийся под грузом разномастного джанк-фуда стол, – закажи внизу куриный бульон. И ему, и себе.

Баки запивал лекарства бульоном, придерживая чашку плотно забинтованной правой рукой и стараясь не дергать подвешенной на перевязь левой, когда Наташа спросила:  
– Тони сказал, ты не хочешь звонить Стиву. Почему?  
Баки пожал одним плечом. Озноб прошел, боль понемногу унималась. Осталась только усталость, и от горячего бульона его клонило в сон. Он давно отключился бы, не будь он так взвинчен.  
– Даже если нет никакого подвоха, – вздохнул он, – к такому не подготовишь. Что я ему скажу? Как?  
– Тебе достаточно просто дать знать о себе, – подал голос Тони. – Серьезно, Барнс, ему _надо_ сказать. Он не просто горюет, он промерз насквозь. И то, что он ходит, говорит… Ты не видел того, что видели мы.  
– У них там и так полно забот, – упрямо нахмурился Баки. – Не хватало еще, чтобы он отвлекся и убился обо что-нибудь…  
Тони поперхнулся.  
– Ты серьезно думаешь, что для него лучше считать тебя мертвым? Ты в своем уме?  
Баки представил себе лицо Стива. Вспомнил отчаянный взгляд, покрасневшие глаза, судорожную хватку. Он не был уверен, но, казалось, слышал, как Стив звал его. Просил остаться. Хотя у Баки так и не хватило духу признаться ему…  
Об этом было лучше не думать. Баки отставил чашку на стол и прикрыл лицо ладонями.  
– Дождемся хотя бы Чоу, – глухо произнес он. – А Стив… пусть сперва уберется оттуда. 

Хелен Чоу, обследуя Баки, радовалась, как ребенок.  
Сам он мало разделял ее воодушевление – тем более, что она не сказала ему ничего нового. Он был жив, в его крови не нашлось ни единого следа сыворотки, регенерация, показавшаяся ему чрезмерно замедленной, шла, как оказалось, вполне сносно для обычного человека; томограмма мозга тоже не показала ничего сомнительного – но и только. Не все можно было выразить в цифрах и графиках. Тревоги не убавилось. Баки поблагодарил доктора Чоу, Тони и Наташу и сбежал к себе.

***

Обратный перелет вышел долгим и беспокойным.  
В четверг, когда стало ясно, что они задержатся еще на сутки, Стив связался с Тони – и теперь не находил себе места. Что-то странное слышалось в голосе Тони, что-то смутно тревожное. Тот говорил точно с больным: слишком мягко, слишком осторожно. Глотая слова, умолкая на середине фраз. Но на вопрос, не случилось ли чего-то с ним самим или с остальными, только отшутился. Стив как мог старался избежать таких разговоров. Умом он понимал, в чем дело: почему теперь все менялись в лице при его появлении, почему Сэм старался не оставлять его одного. И был за это благодарен. Но слов, способных выразить это, у него не было. Любые слова разбивали его, всякий раз с беспощадной ясностью заставляя осознать свое сиротство. Это было нечестно по отношению к остальным – они тоже были его семьей. Он не смел чувствовать себя среди них, как в пустыне. Так что он заставил себя молчать.  
И нажать отбой, не дослушав шутку.  
Что-то было не так.  
У Ванды, слышавшей разговор, все валилось из рук, отчего Стив в какой-то момент испугался, как бы не повторился кошмар двухлетней давности. Но все обошлось. Только Ванда до сих пор была сама не своя и молчала в ответ на расспросы.  
– Дай ей отдохнуть, – посоветовал ему Сэм. – Она вытащила нас из такой задницы...  
В конце концов, они довели колонну беженцев до назначенного места – и устремились домой.  
Несмотря на усталость, желания возвращаться Стив не ощущал. Под пристальным взглядом Сэма он сел за штурвал сам, отключил автопилот и неподвижно уставился на приборы.  
Ему необходимо было занять руки и голову. Стоило оказаться в тишине и покое – мысли наполнялись воспоминаниями с острым привкусом утраты. Стив задыхался под их грузом. Чувство потери не ослабевало, не отпускало, и дело было не в ничтожно малом времени.  
Он снова видел, как Баки гордо расправляет плечи под новеньким зеленым кителем; как просвечивают свежие красные шрамы сквозь прорехи армейского свитера. Как плотно лежит на груди перевязь винтовки, как тень влажной челки падает на нахмуренный лоб. Он хватал воздух в дюйме от протянутой руки, ловил взглядом черную фигуру знакомого незнакомца, обнимал тяжелые плечи, пряча и прячась за щитом, и не мог прикрыть. Он гладил мокрые от крови волосы – и всей душой ненавидел нежные незабудки, рассыпанные вокруг надгробия...  
Сэм тяжело опустился в кресло второго пилота. Стив вздрогнул и торопливо провел пальцами по глазам.  
– Это пройдет, – тихо сказал Сэм. – То, о чем ты думаешь, когда вокруг не гремит мясорубка. Понадобится много времени, чтобы смириться. Возможно, годы. Но ты не один, мне тоже больно без него. Нам всем понадобится время. Но это пройдет.  
– Я уже терял его, – ответил Стив, не поворачивая головы. – Это не проходит.  
Еще какое-то время Сэм смотрел на него – точно чего-то ждал. Потом откинулся на спинку кресла и отключился, едва коснувшись затылком подголовника. Ванда уснула еще раньше: сразу после взлета, подложив под голову сложенный парашют.  
Искушения включить автопилот и вырубиться следом за друзьями не было. Потянулись часы и часы полета, но Стив знал, что будет, если он уснет. Он проморгался и уставился перед собой, покрепче держась за штурвал. В тишине, нарушаемой только монотонным шумом двигателей, на него снова нахлынула душная тяжесть. Мысли плескались медленно, как ледяная вода у самой точки замерзания. И так же болезненно.

Не удержав Баки над пропастью, Стив впал в ярость и желание мстить без всякой оглядки. В те недолгие дни его, казалось, побаивались даже Коммандос. Даже Пегги. Было чего бояться. С одержимостью, которая вела его тогда и привела в итоге на борт падающей «Валькирии», не могла совладать никакая сила, никакой разум. Но куда страшнее одинокого ухода было одинокое возвращение; новый век, который дождался только его и в котором он жил в неведении целых два года.  
Он не слукавил перед Сэмом: ему не стало легче. Да, война была выиграна, но победы он не видел. Баки не видел ее, не видел будущего, которым грезил. И Стив не мог представить себе, почему позже, когда, наконец, оба они стали живы, тратил драгоценное время настолько бездумно. Почти всю его жизнь Баки был рядом: в детстве и юности, на старой войне и на новой, и все могло бы сложиться иначе, будь у Стива чуть больше храбрости, чуть больше силы; а теперь Баки снова не стало, потому Стив снова потерял его, Стив не удержал, и даже мстить за это было уже некому. Разве что всем подряд.  
Могло бы ему быть теперь еще больнее, если бы в прошлом он хоть раз набрался смелости?  
Пальцы свело на штурвале. Сэм хмурился во сне. На грани слышимости Ванда, не просыпаясь, бормотала что-то жалобное. Стив с силой потер лицо ладонью и выпрямился в кресле. Океан внизу сменила суша.

Город тонул в холодном тумане. Только крыши высоток маячили в молочной дымке, как плавучие острова. В половине четвертого утра по местному времени внизу показались огни посадочной площадки на крыше Башни Старка, Стив сбросил скорость и пошел на снижение.  
Тони ждал их; он выглядел усталым и нервным, и при виде Стива ощутимо вздрогнул.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Стив. – Мы целы, только Ванде досталось вчера, ей бы отдохнуть несколько дней.  
Ванда смотрела на Тони, словно увидела привидение. Стив проследил ее взгляд.  
– А что у тебя? – спросил он у Тони, понимая, что от Ванды ничего добьется.  
Тони моргнул.  
– Слушай, – начал он так, что Стив моментально напрягся до предела. – Не то чтобы я не хотел рассказать тебе раньше, но так уж вышло, что решал не я. И к этому правда непросто подготовить, это тебе не канарейка в подарок на день рождения, так что держи себя в руках, ладно?  
– Тони, – Стив остановился. – Ты в порядке?  
Тот вздохнул. У него явно вертелось что-то на языке, но он по непонятной причине сдерживался. Сэм, казалось, тоже заметил неладное, но Ванда крепко схватила его за руку, и он пошел за ней, а Стив остался с Тони один на один.  
– Тебе лучше самому увидеть, – сказал тот. – Черт. Это не мои слова, Роджерс, имей в виду.  
Однако оставлять Стива одного он не торопился. Вместе они спустились на жилой этаж, и Тони, обыкновенно разговорчивый, всю дорогу молчал, хмурясь и бросая на Стива короткие взгляды.  
– Если ты не расскажешь, что случилось, я начну думать, что случилось нечто страшное, – процедил Стив. – Так и будешь молчать?  
Тони покачал головой.  
– Я бы тебе сразу все выложил, – ответил он. – Тут, похоже, только я знаю, насколько это важно для тебя. Хотя уж до некоторых должно было дойти гораздо раньше. Я действительно знаю, Стив, но...  
По загривку побежали мурашки. Разговор явно уходил в опасном направлении. Стив торопливо приложил палец к панели тактильного замка.  
– Дай угадаю, – отчеканил он. – Думаешь, я натворю глупостей. Этого не будет.  
– Потому что ты обещал Барнсу.  
– Да, – Стив сжал зубы. – Я обещал…  
Дверь открылась, и в гостиной зажегся свет.  
На диване сонно зашевелилась и поднялась чья-то фигура. Стив шагнул вперед, сознавая, что именно видит, а потом на глаза пала красная пелена.

***

«...из официального пресс-релиза. А между тем, появляются все новые свидетельства очевидцев, утверждающих, что сегодня в шестом часу утра по мосту Манхэттен прошел Зимний Солдат в форме времен Воющих Коммандос и затерялся где-то на городских улицах».  
«Эти свидетельства напоминают скорее истерию прошлого года, когда Зимнего Солдата видели одновременно в России, Румынии, Канаде, Норвегии...»  
«Потому что хотели увидеть? Я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Но сейчас ситуация отличается. Свидетели говорят об одном и том же. Поступали звонки и о том, что на кладбище Грин-Вуд кто-то вскрыл могилу с совершенно однозначной надписью на надгробии. Однако наш корреспондент такой могилы не нашел: ни вскрытой, ни целой. Неизвестно даже, были ли похороны. И если слова очевидцев правдивы, то участников флешмоба «Баки Барнс Жив», охватившего Нью-Йорк, пожалуй, можно поздравить».  
«Хотелось бы поздравить прежде всего самого Баки Барнса, если ему снова удалось выжить – и если это действительно он, а не результат чьего-то злого умысла. Но для начала неплохо было бы увидеть его воочию. И получить объяснение того, почему до сих пор нет заявлений от пресс-служб ЩИТа и Мсти...»  
Баки выключил телевизор, откинулся на подушку и зажмурился.  
Он проснулся посреди ночи – задыхаясь, слепо шаря над собой руками.  
Земля, сыпавшаяся на лицо, оказалась всего-навсего упавшей на лоб прядью волос, а холод пробирал оттого, что во сне он сбросил одеяло...  
Но заснуть снова так и не вышло. Он встал, натянул все то же теплое худи и, слабо соображая, куда именно идет, в конце концов оказался на диване в гостиной Стива.

Вечером в четверг он ушел на этот диван сразу, пройдя мимо собственной двери, и уснул крепко и спокойно, как уже давно не засыпал.  
И, когда утром, еще затемно, в гостиной зажегся свет, он едва не рухнул на пол, еще толком не проснувшись, увидев родное лицо.  
– Привет, Стив, – осторожно начал он и замолк, понимая, что продолжить ему нечем, но Стив не улыбнулся в ответ.  
Его лицо странно исказилось, когда он поймал взгляд Баки. На секунду он замер у порога, а потом на негнущихся ногах пошел вперед, сжимая кулаки.  
В проеме за его плечом показался испуганный Тони, и Баки почувствовал, как улыбка сползает с лица.  
– Что ты сделал, – прорычал Стив, не оглядываясь, но обращался он явно не к Баки. – Что. Ты…  
– Роджерс, расслабься, я же сказал, что все в…  
– Посмотри на это! Сколько прошло времени? Тебе его хватило? Все эти бессонные ночи в мастерской… Господи, Тони. Он же был тебе другом!  
Тони свел брови.  
– О чем ты…  
Стив пересек гостиную. Теперь он был совсем близко – и Баки видел темное бешенство во взгляде, которым тот впился в его лицо.  
– Это же был Баки, Тони. Черт возьми, как у тебя рука поднялась? Есть ли что-то, с чем ты не способен играть? Где черта, у которой ты остановишься?  
Баки привстал с дивана. Оказавшись вплотную, Стив схватил его за волосы, рывком поднимая на ноги. От того, насколько он теперь был сильнее, Баки стало не по себе. Он попытался было высвободиться – но ведь это был Стив.  
– Думаешь, можно вот так взять и исправить все, просто собрав куклу?  
Баки бросил взгляд на Тони.  
– Стив, – позвал он, – нет никакой куклы. Это я, не кипятись...  
Его никто не слушал.  
– Роджерс, это же смешно, – голос Тони зазвучал напряженно. – Послушай меня...  
– Я тебя уже слушал! Когда ты начал это, Тони? Когда? Как только мы улетели?  
– Не зли меня, Кэп, я вообще-то пытаюсь помочь…  
Стив встряхнул Баки, в самом деле, как куклу, схватив за поврежденное плечо; руку прошило болью, и он охнул. Стив перевел невидящий взгляд с него на Тони.  
– Зачем? Почему он? Что тобой двигало? Хотя нет, даже знать не хочу – о чем ты думал, чем его начинил, кто дал тебе право так поступать с ним? Со мной...  
– Это...  
– Я любил его!  
Баки вздрогнул.  
– Ну так и люби себе!! – рявкнул Тони так, что в ушах стеклянно зазвенело. – Он перед тобой!  
Стив застыл. На секунду его пальцы сжались еще крепче, заставив Баки застонать, а потом обмякли. Стив медленно провел по рукаву, точно только теперь чувствуя сквозь плотный хлопок тепло и мягкость живой плоти. Его брови поползли вверх, и все краски схлынули с лица.  
– Это он, Стив, – повторил Тони, подходя. – Мы проверили все, что можно. Это Барнс. Он жив.  
Стив открывал и закрывал рот. Глаза у него теперь были совершенно круглыми; Баки подставил под его ладони обе руки, шею, лицо, когда тот обвел его пальцами, словно загипнотизированный.  
Потом Стив отпустил его и попятился, пока не врезался спиной в арку, отделявшую гостиную от кухни, и не скрылся с глаз. Судя по звукам, его стошнило в раковину.  
– Черт бы его побрал, – проворчал Тони. – Сначала кофейная гуща, теперь это…  
У Баки подкосились ноги, и он снова рухнул на диван. Плечо горело огнем. В ушах еще звенел яростный голос.  
Тони присел с ним рядом.  
– Ты как?  
Баки помотал головой.  
– Я не так себе представлял ваше воссоединение, – признался Тони. Баки с усилием встал. – Ты куда собрался?  
Баки мотнул головой в сторону кухни, где шумел кран.  
– Идея дрянь, – предупредил Тони. – Ты же его слышал. Надо было ему сразу сказать...  
– И тогда это был бы срыв в пустыне, кишащей террористами, – просто сказал Баки. – Спасибо, что привел его в чувство, Тони. Все будет в порядке, правда. Я поговорю с ним. А тебе нужно поспать, выглядишь хуже, чем я в среду.  
Тони натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Не сердись на него, – попросил Баки. – Он не соображал, что несет. Он знает, что ты никогда не поступил бы так ни с кем из нас.  
– Проехали, – вздохнул тот. – Уверен, что вас можно оставлять одних?  
О признании Стива он ничего не сказал. Мысленно Баки поблагодарил его еще и за это.  
– Уверен. Иди. Только не в мастерскую, договорились? Попробуй отдохнуть.  
Тони легонько хлопнул его между лопаток, вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Стив стоял опершись на мойку и стакан за стаканом пил воду из-под крана. Руки у него дрожали.  
Баки осторожно обошел кухонный остров и остановился в нескольких шагах от него.  
– Всего два слова, старик, – сказал он, не представляя, какие слова тут могли бы пригодиться, утешить, успокоить. Его самого начинала бить дрожь. – Я жив.  
Стив повернул к нему залитое слезами лицо.  
– Как?..  
– Не знаю. Знаю, что очнулся позавчера утром, понял, где я, и испугался до усрачки. Кое-как выкопался и пришел сюда.  
– Выкопался?..  
– Из могилы, Стив, черт, да, я выбил замок – отличный гроб, кстати, очень прочный, я об него палец сломал… – он нервно дернул здоровым плечом. – Все думал – что если снова прошло полвека, что если это все ГИДРА, их опыты, что если они сделали это со мной, кто я…  
Стив отставил стакан и отлепился от мойки. С каждым его шагом сердце у Баки уходило все глубже в пятки, но теперь Стив смотрел на него иначе. Мягко, растерянно, со смесью страха и надежды. И все-таки, когда он протянул руку к его лицу, Баки невольно отпрянул.  
Стив отдернулся тоже.  
– Прости, – торопливо произнес он. – Прости, прости, я не хотел…  
Баки поймал его за запястье и сам поднес его ладонь к своей щеке, внутренне обмирая от того, что делает.  
Прикосновение было ласковым, почти невесомым. Стив кончиками пальцев провел от виска до челюсти, скользнул на шею; осмелев, обхватил лицо Баки обеими ладонями, провел большими пальцами по скулам. Баки старался даже не дышать, но почти не замечал этого.  
– Бак, – голос у Стива сел. – Это правда ты.  
– Наташа учинила мне допрос, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – И, раз она со мной не расправилась…  
Из Стива точно выпустили воздух. Плечи поникли, взгляд из изумленного стал виноватым.  
– Черт. Я такого наговорил Тони… Увидел, как ты просыпаешься, и подумал, что он... И чуть не доломал тебе руку.  
– Да уж, теперь с ней придется поаккуратнее, – кивнул Баки. – Я намерен оставить ее себе.  
Стив все никак не мог оторваться от его лица. Теперь, когда он стоял вплотную, они почти соприкасались лбами, и Баки неудержимо плыл, хотя именно сейчас следовало взять себя в руки и вернуть обоим хотя бы подобие равновесия.  
– Что с ней?  
– Ничего серьезного, – покачал головой Баки. – Ушиб и пара ссадин. Через неделю-две буду как новенький. Разве что без сыворотки.  
Без сыворотки. Баки сглотнул. Зелье Арнима Золы изменило его больше, чем он мог представить. То, что ощущалось чужеродной отравой, пока было внутри, ушло, оставив его пустым и хрупким. Он и не задумывался о том, насколько привык быть сильнее, быстрее, крепче. Он никогда не был слабаком – и все-таки теперь, рядом со Стивом, казался себе слабым, как новорожденный. И пронзительно смертным. Почти как в сорок третьем – только теперь он в самом деле родился заново.  
– Но ты жив, – выдохнул Стив. – Ты жив. Господи боже. Это… – выражение его лица стало совершенно неописуемым. – Это чудо.  
– А ты, выходит, не был до конца откровенен со мной, приятель, – сказал Баки, проглотив вставший в горле ком и накрывая ладонь Стива своей, крепче прижимаясь к ней щекой.  
Стив потупился.  
– Бак, я… прости. Я ничего не жду от тебя, ты не должен ничего отвечать, это просто… Да, я не говорил об этом. Но это правда.  
– Перестань извиняться, – произнес Баки полушепотом. – В конце концов, я тоже кое-что держал в секрете. И самое паршивое, что в субботу тоже не успел сказать.  
Стив замер, глядя ему в глаза. Подбирать слова становилось чертовски сложно, когда он был так близко.  
– Я идиот, – сказал Баки. – Надо было понять это еще в две тысячи четырнадцатом, когда мне дали второй шанс. Это уже третий. Или четвертый? Я сбился со счета. Его точно нельзя просрать.  
Он подался вперед совсем ненамного – Стив еще держал его лицо в ладонях, и движение вышло коротким и резким. Но объятие все искупило. Как и то, что Стив не отстранился, а с тихим всхлипом наклонился навстречу, обнимая в ответ с таким трепетом, что это было почти неловко. Сдерживаемая сила ощущалась каждой клеткой тела, и Баки, уже привыкший ходить по Башне в теплом худи, понял, что все равно мерз до этой самой минуты.

Вечером солнце скрылось за тучами, и повалил снег – по-зимнему густой и мягкий. Буря накрыла Нью-Йорк – и с бурей явился Тор, а за ним следом – все, кто последнюю неделю провел вне дома.  
В общей гостиной Баки сидел на широком диване и обнимал Стива здоровой рукой, отогреваясь и – судя по ответной улыбке – отогревая. На него еще смотрели изумленно и неверяще, Мария ущипнула его, Клинт и Сэм то и дело дергали его за рукава и за волосы, проходя мимо, точно желая убедиться, что он еще здесь, – а он салютовал им пивной бутылкой и откидывал голову Стиву на плечо.  
Ванда поманила его танцевать подо что-то удивительно несовременное. Взяв за руку, она отвела его к краю гостиной, и там они остановились, покачиваясь, рассеянно отмечая, как выходят тоже, поднимаясь с мест, Клинт и Наташа, Сэм и Мария, Пеппер и Тони…  
На диване Тор подсел к Стиву и что-то настойчиво ему втолковывал.  
– Я хотела сказать тебе пару слов, – шепнула Ванда сквозь неспешное мурлыканье духовых.  
Баки улыбнулся ей.  
– Прости. Похоже, я всех подвел в субботу.  
– Не говори глупостей. Главное, что ты вернулся.  
– Тоже считаешь это чудом?  
– А ты что-то имеешь против чудес?  
Баки пожал здоровым плечом. По спине пробежал уже привычный нервный холодок.  
– Все зависит от того, кто это чудо устроил. И что ему нужно.  
– Мы, кажется, слишком привыкли к тому, что нет ничего ужаснее, чем чудеса. А на самом деле стоило бы говорить, что нет ничего, – Ванда хихикнула, – чудеснее. Дело же не в заклинаниях и артефактах, а в точке приложения силы. И если я сейчас скажу... желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет…  
Баки с силой сжал ее. Ладони заледенели. Но ничего не происходило; Ванда улыбалась, рисуя кончиками пальцев легкие узоры на его плечах и груди, и скороговоркой шептала слова, пока не закончила:  
– Грузовой вагон. Они не подействуют. У этого заклинания больше нет власти над тобой. И да, это чудо. А насчет того, кому оно понадобилось... – она мотнула головой в сторону дивана. – По-моему, Тор знает. Просто ему нужно создать торжественный момент.  
Как раз в эту минуту музыка смолкла, и Тор, встав с дивана, поднял полную кружку. На ватных ногах Баки подошел к нему, ведомый пристальным взглядом.  
– Пью за Джеймса, – провозгласил Тор, – павшего в день Эйнхериара и воскресшего в день Одина!  
– Ты знаешь, почему это случилось? – спросил Баки. – Почему я воскрес.  
Тор с улыбкой кивнул.  
– Отец вернул тебя, – просто сказал он. – Такова была его воля. И его дар: в знак почтения к твоей жертве и в честь дня, когда пресеклась твоя жизнь. Эйнхериар – священное время для всех, кто держит меч. В такое время Один особенно благоволит к воинам, живым и мертвым.  
– Жертве… – пробормотал Баки. Голова слегка кружилась. – Но я не собирался ничем жертвовать. И умирать не собирался и не хотел, просто эта штука летела в Стива, я испугался до одури, и только… – он растерянно посмотрел на Стива. – Да я вообще ни о какой жертве не думал!  
Тор снова взглянул на него. Теперь он был предельно серьезен.  
– Ты отдал все, Тюр Смертных, не оглядываясь и не торгуясь, – сказал он. – Отец не поведал мне о том, что тебе пришло время явиться в Вальхаллу, хотя всякий, кто погибает в бою, с оружием в руках, заранее отмечен его благословением. Должно быть, как только твой дух отлетел, он понял, что ты не обретешь счастья среди других павших воинов. Что тебе мало радости изо дня в день пировать, а потом пускать кровь сотрапезникам, яснее всего сознавая свое и чужое бессмертие. Людей держат на земле самые разные вещи, но, если Один вернул тебя туда, куда ты стремился всем сердцем, причиной тому мог быть только неоплатный долг – или великая любовь.  
Баки помимо воли снова бросил взгляд на Стива, опомнился и почувствовал, что краснеет. Тор, казалось, ничего не заметил, но голос его зазвучал тише и мягче.  
– Я побился бы об заклад, что именно любовь увидел в тебе Всеотец, и именно она позволила тебе преодолеть границу смерти. Никакая преграда не выстоит, когда в нее бьются с двух сторон. Возблагодари Одина в его день. Этот день теперь и твой.  
С этими словами он подошел к камину и щедро плеснул в него пивом. Тони подпрыгнул было – но в камине вдруг поднялось настоящее пламя вместо электроимитации: затрещало, взметнулось выше ровно настолько, чтобы коснуться языками донышка кружки. И снова опало.  
– В золотом дворце Асгарда Всеотец поднимает чашу за всех нас, – удовлетворенно объявил Тор. – За могучих героев Земли!

Остаток вечера все добросовестно плескали в камин кто чем.  
– Черт возьми, – проворчал Тони, наклоняя над огнем коктейльный бокал и одним глотком допивая остатки, – день Одина – это среда! Тор! Эта штука превратится обратно, или в выходные придется прорубать дымоход?  
Пеппер отобрала у него бокал, а Тор, смеясь, потянул его танцевать.  
– Я говорил с Тони, – шепнул Стив Баки на ухо.  
– Он еще злится на тебя?  
– Вообще-то, он сказал, что я подал ему отличную идею, – пробормотал Стив и поежился. – Хочет сделать себе робота-двойника, который отдувался бы за него на скучных вечеринках, а он ездил бы только на веселые… Даже думать боюсь.  
Баки улыбнулся.  
– Всегда можно подумать о чем-нибудь более приятном, – сказал он.  
Щеки Стива порозовели.  
– Мы теперь можем думать о чем угодно, – поддразнил Баки, которому понемногу становилось жарко от его близости. – Мы можем _делать_ все, что угодно. Когда, если не сейчас?  
Наклонив голову, Стив украдкой провел носом по его щеке и вздохнул. Его объятие стало еще немного теснее – он оберегал висящую на перевязи левую руку Баки, но самого его явно боялся отпустить. Баки повернулся к нему, все равно немного нервничая, словно после объяснений Тора происходящее оставляло его в ответе за нечто невыразимо важное. Сердце заколотилось, он открыл было рот сказать хоть что-нибудь...  
Но Стив поцеловал его первым.  
Баки не позволял себе представлять, каково было бы целовать его; тепло, разливавшееся по телу от прикосновений Стива, от взгляда на него, он прятал тщательно, как будто кто-то мог украсть у него все это – и свои желания держал при себе, надежно погребенными как можно глубже. Он не думал о том, кого бережет больше – Стива или самого себя, но давно привык к этому чувству. Поэтому, когда Стив коснулся его губ своими и остановился, не разрывая контакта и не напирая, Баки тоже замер на несколько секунд, прежде чем до него дошло, что происходит.  
Потом все запертое в нем еще с тех пор, как они жили в Бруклине и знать не знали, что их ждет, рванулось вовне. Баки повело вперед, навстречу. Он прижался крепче, отстранился, скользнув к уголку рта, и поцеловал в ответ, снова, по очереди касаясь губ: медленно, пытаясь сдерживаться уже сам не зная зачем.  
Он тронул верхнюю губу Стива кончиком языка, и тот с готовностью поддался, исподволь делая поцелуй из неторопливо-нежного глубоким и жадным. Дыхания не хватало. Рядом кто-то присвистнул. Баки глухо зарычал, прерываясь.  
– Давай смоемся отсюда, – шепнул он.  
Стив смотрел на него темными, голодными глазами, и Баки не знал, чего еще желать, кроме этого взгляда.  
Он встал – и, покачнувшись, налег на Стива, который тут же подхватил его. Ноги не слушались. Поняв, в чем дело, Баки растерянно рассмеялся. Он был совершенно пьян – жив, счастлив и пьян от пары капель пива.  
И, может, от осознания, что он существует.

***

К тому времени, как доктор Чоу позволила Баки свободно двигать левым плечом и сняла шину с пальцев, Баки, казалось, уже привык к прячущим руку повязкам. Странно было видеть, как он смотрит на собственную ладонь, теперь не скрытую бинтами. А он осторожно шевелил рукой, сжимал и разжимал кулак, и неуверенность постепенно уходила из движений, из прикосновений. Баки словно хотел почувствовать все и сразу: остро и полно, без ограничений и помех.  
Стив смотрел на него – живого, чистого, исцеленного – и не находил себе места.

– Холодные, – поежился Стив, когда Баки запустил обе ладони ему под майку. – Иди ко мне.  
Баки по-прежнему часто мерз. Озноб отпускал его только здесь, в их ставших общими комнатах. О кошмарах, в которых Баки просыпался в гробу, Стив узнал только когда тот переехал к нему и перенес вещи.  
Теперь он грел ладони, поглаживая бока Стива под одеждой, а Стив не мог на него насмотреться, и что-то, наверное, отразилось у него на лице, потому что движение ладоней замерло, а Баки нахмурился.  
– Что-то стряслось?  
Стив вздохнул.  
– Рано или поздно что-нибудь стрясется, – хмыкнул он. – Сам знаешь, наши затишья редко бывают долгими.  
Он не знал, как начать этот разговор. Как объяснить, что его до сих пор мутило от ужаса при одном воспоминании об одиннадцатом ноября. Что он лучше сам бросился бы под пули, лишь бы не допустить повторения. И что рано или поздно ни один из них не избежит подобного. Им не могло везти вечно.  
Он понимал, что страх иррационален, но ничего не мог ему противопоставить, кроме себя самого. И, возможно, если Баки согласится, кое-чего еще.  
– Но мы же готовы к этому, – тихо сказал Баки, отводя взгляд. – Зря мисс Поттс устроила ту пресс-конференцию. Я мог бы быть нашим официальным привидением. Являться злодеям и пугать их до усрачки.  
Стив на секунду сжал его изо всех сил.  
– Ты не будешь призраком больше никогда. У тебя есть выбор, у тебя есть вся жизнь, все, что захочешь. Ты больше не Зимний Солдат. Ты свободен, этого у тебя не отнимут.  
– Брось, – фыркнул Баки, по-прежнему глядя в сторону. – От того, что во мне на сорок фунтов железа меньше, чем было, мало что изменилось в том, как я представляю свою жизнь. Куда ты, туда и я. Да, пользы от меня теперь меньше, но стрелять я еще не разучился. А потом – вдруг Тони придумает для меня что-нибудь?  
Стив посмотрел на него, наклонив голову к плечу.  
– На самом деле я думал, что, может, это наш шанс... – он помолчал. – Уйти в отставку?  
Брови Баки поползли вверх.  
– Стив. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? То есть, я и сам думал на этот счет, и в прошлом году, и теперь, но, черт возьми, ты же… – он в замешательстве взмахнул рукой. – И твой щит. Я знаю, как много это значит для тебя…  
– _Ты_ много значишь для меня, – мягко прервал его Стив. – Ты, Бак. И я говорю об этом. Да, если станет по-настоящему туго, я не останусь в стороне.  
Баки сжал губы.  
– Но пока у нас есть возможность – ты прав, нельзя упускать то, что нам дано. Господи, Баки, я не хочу остаться без тебя еще раз. Этого не будет.  
Баки привлек его к себе, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
– Тебя Сэм надоумил.  
Стив кивнул.  
– Просто намекнул, что я чуть не свихнулся, когда все это произошло. Что он не шутил, когда предлагал мне взять тайм-аут и окопаться где-нибудь вне поля боя. И что хотел посоветовать мне психотерапевта – выговориться, раз уж все остальное не по мне… Но опасался навредить еще сильнее. Я боялся уйти. Остановиться. Потерять и тебя, и все остальное разом. Команду, семью, свое дело… Вот тогда наверняка рехнулся бы. Люди сходят с ума удивительно незаметно, Бак. А сумасшедший суперсолдат – это не то, что я хотел бы оставить после себя.  
– Ты всегда был слегка с приветом, – ухмыльнулся Баки, передернув плечами. – Потому-то я и здесь. Должен же кто-то присматривать за твоей головой.  
– Когда Сэм узнает, что я намерен передать щит ему, он, скорее всего, пожалеет о своих словах, – улыбнулся Стив.  
Баки прикусил губу, глядя на него.  
– Ты все продумал, – заметил он. – И ты это всерьез.  
Стив не продумал ничего. Он представил себе лицо Сэма. Лица Тони и остальных. Сенсационные заголовки в прессе: Капитан Америка уходит на покой…  
Потом он подумал о Баки. О том, как мало у них было времени, несмотря на то, как чудовищно много его прошло. В конце концов, выбор есть у каждого. И Стив свой выбор сделал.  
– Так ты в деле? Это займет какое-то время. Тебе нужно прийти в себя. Но потом мы сможем поехать куда захочешь. Или не ездить никуда...  
– Конечно, я в деле, болван, – выдохнул Баки. – Если бы с тобой что-то случилось, мне было бы начхать, в своем я уме или нет. Но мы оба здесь. И должен тебе сказать, что понятия не имею, каково это: просто жить. Просто быть вместе и не бояться каждую минуту, что кого-то из нас пристрелят. Наверное, здорово...  
Поцелуй вышел жестким и отчаянным, но Стиву было плевать на это. Он целовал, пока мог, и впредь собирался поступать так же.  
– И каков наш план? – спросил Баки, облизывая губы. – Купить в глуши домик за белым забором и жить, как пара добропорядочных военных пенсионеров на заслуженном отдыхе? Может, завести собаку? Давай заведем собаку, Стив!  
Стив коснулся его лица.  
– Вообще-то, мы могли бы, знаешь…  
– Что?  
Стив улыбался уже широко, неудержимо.  
– Построить дом сами.


End file.
